Thomas Jefferson University (TJU) has made cancer research one of its primary institutional priorities. The Jefferson Cancer Center (JCC) was established with the following mission: To increase the survival and quality of life of cancer patients by translating basic science discoveries into new strategies to diagnose, prevent and cure human cancer. To that end Dr. Carlo M. Croce, an expert in basic cancer research, was recruited as Director of the Jefferson Cancer Center in 1991 to establish first a strong research base for the Cancer Center. Subsequently major efforts were made to develop further the opportunities to forge a link between clinical programs and the basic science investigators. Dr. Robert L. Comis, who has substantial experience developing cancer related medical science programs, was recruited in 1993 to lead all of the clinically related patient care, teaching and research programs at Thomas Jefferson University. Working together, they have organized the scientific programs and administrative structure presented in this CCSG application. As Director, Dr. Croce has full authority for cancer related recruitment, space and resource allocation for the Jefferson Cancer Center, working in concert with the Dean, Dr. Comis and, where appropriate, other Department Chairpersons. The scientific program is divided into two interactive units: the Basic Science Division, under Dr. Croce's direction and the Medical Science Division, under Dr. Comis. The former includes five Established Programs: Cell Biology, Signal Transduction, Molecular Biology and Genetics, Structural Biology and Immunology; the latter includes: Developmental Therapeutics, Melanoma and Leukemia/Lymphoma, as well as two developing Programs: Prostate Cancer and Gastrointestinal Cancer. Thirteen shared resources support the scientific activity and two new clinically oriented resources support the resurgence in clinical trials research and human tissue procurement. All programs are focused on cancer, and interactions to maximize the synergy between scientific discovery and human oncology are abetted by this common interest and commitment of the leadership of the Jefferson Cancer Center and Thomas Jefferson University.